


The Fall Guy

by twizted_dezirez



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Some Plot, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: Okay, sorry to be MIA for so long. RL and all that. I've probably been away for a year or more. This story recently came to me and wouldn't let me find rest until I got at least some of it out.As always, I hope you enjoy. If you have any thoughts, suggestions, comments, for feedback (good and bad) please let me know.This story ended up with a lot more plot and chapters than originally intended. Before starting I had thought it would be a one-shot with only a minor plot. Well, I started writing and as you can see that's not the case at all. I do hope to have this wrapped up in about five chapters--OK maybe 10.Happy Reading!





	1. The Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry to be MIA for so long. RL and all that. I've probably been away for a year or more. This story recently came to me and wouldn't let me find rest until I got at least some of it out. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy. If you have any thoughts, suggestions, comments, for feedback (good and bad) please let me know. 
> 
> This story ended up with a lot more plot and chapters than originally intended. Before starting I had thought it would be a one-shot with only a minor plot. Well, I started writing and as you can see that's not the case at all. I do hope to have this wrapped up in about five chapters--OK maybe 10. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The first thing Jared realizes upon waking is he isn't where he should be. He's not where he left himself--in his shitty temporary apartment. The second thing he realizes are the two guns being pointed directly at him. 

"How did you get in here?" The first one asks. He older and gruffy looking. A lot of hard edges outline his face. 

"More importantly, who are you?" The second asks. Now this one has a big pair of green eyes and a very serious expression. 

"Jared," He croaks from fear that this guy may actually shoot him if he doesn't give the correct answer. 

"Very good then," the green eyed man says, "follow us." 

Jared doesn't get the chance to follow of his own accord, the older man hoists him up and leads him down a narrow hallway; a gun pointed to him the whole time. 

They end up in a small interrogation room. Jared's seen this type of set up before. That's not what frightens him, what does is the fact that he seriously doesn't have any answers for these men. The information they would like to have Jared knows he can't give. That would lead to his own demise. 

"How 'bout some coffee, Jeff." The green eyed man shoots a bright smile to the elder, "Pretty please." 

"Alright, but you watch him." With that Jeff is gone and Jared's left alone with the green eyed man. 

_At least he's put the gun away,_ Jared thinks to himself. 

"So, Jared, wanna tell me what it is you're doing at _my_ military base?"

"I'd really like to, and if I knew the answer I would." Jared replies, only a little shaken about where he ended up exactly.

"You mean to tell me you have no recollection of breaking into this highly guarded facility?" 

Jared gives a shaky nod.

Incredulous, the green eyed man asks, "Well what is the last thing you remember?"

Jared hesitates a moment too long. He can't reveal who he really is or these people will kill him on the spot. He can't give away any information that will lead back to him in case he does make it out of here alive. There's no lie he can come up with that would make sense right here right now. _How did I get into this mess?_ Instead of trying to answer the question, Jared actually tries to think back to the last thing he can remember. He remembers being alone, but he can't be sure.

The green eyed man bangs the table to shake Jared from his stupor. "I expect an answer out of you....And an honest one." 

Jeff returns with two coffees, passing one to the green eyed man he asks, "Anything yet?" 

Jensen takes the proffered cup and passes it in front of Jared, "Nothing we can use." 

Jeff looks as Jared directly who's eyeing the cup of coffee speculatively. "How about a full name, occupation, and if applicable a rank or title?"

Jared meets Jeff's gaze head on, this he _does_ have an answer for. He's rehearsed it a million times. "Jared T. Padalecki. Back office technical support and Senior Analyst for Comms Systems Nation Wide. No military rank or title I can mention." That was the truth in part. Comms System is a back office Communications System for a branch of the foreign power Jeff is trying to eradicate. However, they do work closely with the American government special ops from time to time providing back channel lines of communications. It's a safe bet Jeff knows about none of that. As for military rank. Jared served for 10 years special forces in the foot steps of his father. Because he was Special Forces, he doesn't feel the need to share that with these two obviously glorified foot soldiers. 

Jeff's face pales, and Jared knows he been caught, at least in part. "Leave us," he demands. 

Jared is still eyeing the cup as the green eyed man huffs and leaves the room. _It's a shame,_ Jared thinks to himself. The green eyed man is a lot younger and more approachable. 

Jensen doesn't mind leaving the two of them alone to squabble. He's had enough. No one slips on to this base without cause. He was sure Jeff would get to the bottom of it. Jeff was always good at dragging information from people. He ventures off to get that cup of coffee he wanted. He needs to catch up with his partner anyway. He's got his hands full handling a current case. Jeff can handle the intruder.


	2. Spy Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence ahead, with some breath play.

"I don't understand," Jensen begins, "Why let him go in the first place? If you couldn't get a straight answer out of him, how do you expect me to?"

Jeff cracks a smile to Jensen, "The higher ups figured the best way to find the truth was to let him run back to his contacts. Hopefully he will lead us to the document, or at least those who have it. I expect you to get a straight answer out of him because this type of work is your specialty," Before, Jensen can answer Jeff throws in, "is it not? Don't tell me you've lost your touch, 'Captain' Acklels."

Jensen cracks a small smile back to him at the title. His smile falters as he remembers his days of torturing war criminals for highly guarded information. Those are days he doesn't look back to fondly, and he'd hoped to never be put in that position again.

Jeff knows the look and he places a hand to Jensen's shoulder, "Can I count on you?" 

"Yes sir," Jensen doesn't hesitate. Any time an order is given, he will follow without comment. Then there's the fact that a highly guarded piece of information was stolen from the base the very night Jeff made the call to let Jared go. It's up to Jensen to extract the information out of Jared. He's not too keen on torturing his suspects in the here an now, so he hopes that killing Jared with kindness will work all the same. _He just has no idea how kind he's willing to be._

Jared wakes to a loud banging on his door. He's completely shocked to see that the green eyed man found him so easy. "What's the meaning," before Jared can get the question out the butt end of the pistol strikes him, knocking him out cold. That was one of the hardest things Jensen's ever had to do. Jared is wearing a pair of deep green striped sleeping pants, no socks and no shirt. His mouth grows dry. Jared's way too built to be sitting behind an office desk all day. He briefly thinks that maybe Jared could have taken both of them that night at the base. Then again, there are those on the base more built than Jared surely, and they wouldn't be too keen on just letting him waltz right out of there. 

Jensen goes to work laying Jared back in the bed. He takes a brief moment to admire the scene before him. Then he sets about to searching everywhere he can think of for the sensitive document. He makes it a point not to ransack Jared's tiny apartment, the place looks shitty enough as it is. With his fancy job, Jensen had assumed that Jared would be living in a much better dwelling. This only adds to his suspicions that Jared isn't anything at all like he seems. 

Once the apartment is searched and everything is back in order, Jensen goes to work making breakfast and coffee for the both of them. _Killing him with kindness,_ is his only mantra as he goes about his work. 

Jared wakes to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, eggs, and bacon. He's still groggy as he drags himself off the bed and across the room to his small table. He takes a seat, nearly falling into it. "Had I known you were going to make me breakfast I would have gladly let you in." 

Jensen's back is to Jared, finishing the eggs. It's convenient that Jared can't see the small smile of the green eyed man. 

He turns around with a forced serious expression as he sets the table. 

Jared's not sure what to think. 

"There's fresh coffee if you'd like some." 

It's then that Jared sees the pistol laid out on the table beside the salt, pointed directly at him. At first his face drops. He knows the routine of good cop and when that doesn't work, there's always brute force. Upon closer inspection, Jared realizes he can see the chamber is empty. This is only a test, and Jared knows he can pass it with flying colors. 

"Please," Jared says and he watches as the green eyed man pours him a cup of coffee. This one he's more apt to drink. He doesn't know that his apartment has been turned into an interrogation room. 

"Sorry I burnt the bacon," the green eyed tells him honestly as Jared loads his plate. 

"No problem," Jared tells him. He's read through the file that his contact passed a long on the green eyed man. He was surprisingly not hard to track down at all. It's almost as if someone wanted him to find the information. In all the information he's read on 'Captain' (Always written in quotes) Ackles, there was no hint that he learned how to cook anywhere. 

"Where'd you learn to cook anyway," Jared asks around a piece of burnt bacon. 

"That's one of the first things they teach you in the line of work I do. Think of it as basic training." 

Jared shrugs off the answer, assuming it is lie. "Can you pass me the salt," he asks in all seriousness. He doesn't want to put his hand anywhere near the gun if he can absolutely avoid it. 

Jensen cracks a smile, but Jared misses it completely. His focus is on the pistol, perhaps it could be a formidable weapon after all. Jensen can see the wheels turning in Jared's mind and decides to divert his attention elsewhere. 

"Can't you get it yourself? It's laying right there on the table. Not that hard, just pick it up." He eyes Jared closer. 

Jared grabs the salt with more force than necessary and pours it over his eggs. "It's not loaded. The chamber is empty. I can see that from here." 

"See?" Jensen fights back a chuckle, "That wasn't too hard, was it?" The kid's smarter than Jensen had given him credit for. _No matter,_ Jensen thinks, _I came here for answers, and it's answers I'll have. Kindness. He reminds himself._

"How'd you steal it," Jensen asks nonchalantly as though they're old friends. 

"Steal what?" Jared's completely dumbfounded. 

"Eeeech" Wrong answer, Jensen grabs his gun from his side holster without further hesitation. 

Jared faces down the gun. Not a hint of fear. Afterall, it's not the first time a gun has been pointed at him, and it certainly won't be the last. In his line of work, it's just another day. 

"I see what this is." Jared leans back in the chair away from the food. "Rule number one of interrogation. Get them to trust you." Jared recites as though he's got the rule book laid out in front of him. 

Jensen ignores the comment all together, "I guess your right. Though it's not usually _my_ first rule. I like to go for more traditional tactics. I wanna play a game." 

Jared ignores him, "Oh I know all about your rules. You don't have any. You're ruthless when it comes to interrogation. It's not unusual for your interrogations to lead to all out blood baths." He squares his face and waits for a response. "I've done my homework on you, 'Captain'. He snarks. 

"Very well then," Jensen smiles at him, "You know full well what I am capable of. I'm trying a different tactic out on you. I wanna play a game. If you win, I leave. If you lose, you'll get the blood bath." He is under direct order not to kill Jared, but Jared doesn't need to know that. 

"What kind of game?" Jared asks. 

"I'll ask the questions. You get the answers right. You win. You get the answers wrong you lose." 

_Simple enough_ , Jared thinks to himself. He gives Jensen a small nod signaling him to continue. 

"How'd you managed to steal it from a locked down highly secret military base?" 

"Steal what?" Jared asks again in disbelief. He hadn't stolen anything. Though he wasn't above it. It's just he woke up there with no recollection of how he got there or what that exact mission was. He decided to get the hell outta dodge while the gettin' was good. 

"Eeeech! Wrong answer." Jensen pulls a bullet out of his pocket and puts it in the gun. 

"Look I have no idea where it is." 

Jensen cocks an eyebrow. No wonder he couldn't find it in the apartment. He cocks the gun. "Who has it then? If you really had no idea where or what it was, you'd be totally confused. What is it? That's the question you'd be asking." 

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." 

Jensen pulls the trigger--nothing, "Strike one. Face it Padalecki. You're way out of your league here, so I'll cut you some slack. Tell me everything you _do_ know." 

Jared opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He can't tell Jensen anything of the sort if he has any hopes of making it out of this alive. 

"Eeech, wrong answer." Jensen pulls another bullet. 

Those are not odds Jared's willing to take. He grabs the pistol and topples the table. He assumes the stance, expecting a fight. Jensen kicks the table toward him, watching him fall to his knees. He's across the table and knocking Jared out for a second time without hesitation. He uses the time Jared's out to rid him of his pants, and tie him face down to the bed. He places a pillow under his hips to prop him up. If the first tactic won't work, surely the second one will. He's never done anything like this before, but he's helpless to stop himself. The sight before him nearly takes his breath away. 

He wastes no time going to work with his mouth along Jared's backside. When pain doesn't do the trick, pleasure will. 

Jared wakes with a warm mouth pressed against his backside. He can feel Jensen's tongue and fingers working him open. He's usually a top, but in this case he's more than willing to make an exception. It's been years since anyone, other than himself, has given any attention at all to his nethers. He's not going to waste the opportunity. It doesn't matter who the other guy is. 

"Mmm," Jared moans and pushes himself back. 

He can feel Jensen smile against him, and the thought pleases him. "You ready to talk, yet." Jensen asks calmly. 

Jared can tell he's getting worked up, but there's still nothing he can say. "I don't know what to tell you, sir." It's only a partial lie. 

"Hmmmm," Jensen hums around him. He gives Jared's testicles one last mild suck and a gentle tug. "Guess we'll have to play another game. You tell me what I need to know, and I'll let you come. You withhold any information from me, and I'll hold you on edge and leave." 

Tears form at Jared's eyes. He's going to have a case of serious blue balls, if Jensen keeps to his word. Before he knows it, Jensen's working his way inside. 

"That's it," Jensen coos. "Open up nice and easy for me." Jensen doesn't waste any time wondering what Jared's sexual preferences are. In the moment they both seem to be enjoying this, so there's nothing to stop him. 

"Oh my god," Jared groans, louder this time. He had no idea that playing bottom would feel so nice. He finds that he likes the feeling of being full. 

"Yea?" Jensen coos again as he pulls Jared back completely. "You like?," There's a smirk playing at his lips. It's quite obvious Jared _does_ like, and it's only a matter of time before the relevant information has been pulled from Jared's lips. 

"God, yes." Jared replies. "Give me more,' He begs. 

Jensen pulls half way out to keep himself from cumming. It's been a while since _his_ nethers have seen any type of action. "Not until you tell me." 

"Jensen, please." Jared pleas, trying Jensen's name out for the first time. It's nearly Jensen's undoing. Neither one of them realize how much they've needed this. Jensen doesn't even think to question how Jared knew his name. 

He would love nothing more than to fuck Jared in earnest, but he can't do that, not yet. He's holding all the cards here, and they both know it. "I can't, so spare me the innocent routine, for both our sakes." Jensen pushes in again with a brutal grip to Jared's waist to emphasize his point. 

"Dear God, Jensen. I'd love more than anything to tell you everything." Jared surprises himself. It's the truth. "Would you like me to make something up?" 

Jensen gives Jared a couple of thrusts, "No, I would like nothing but the truth from you. Give it to me, and I'll grant your release." 

Jared whimpers into the mattress. He just can't. 

"Fine then. I'll fuck you face down like a dog and leave." And fuck him Jensen does. He holds Jared's head down, cutting off most of his air supply and then lets him breathe. Then repeats the act for a second and third time. It's nearly enough to have Jared coming and they both know it. 

"God Jensen, please," Jared pleads again. It nearly comes out as a polite but stern command. 

Jensen remains wordless. He comes with a loud groan, filling Jared nearly to the brim. _Damn, it has been a while._ Jensen muses as he pulls free from Jared. 

He takes a moment to untie Jared, and clean himself off. 

Jared removes the pillows propping him up, and flops to his back. 

"Dear, God" Jensen makes the mistake of letting the words escape. 

There are tears in Jared's eyes. His face is completely flushed. His cock is bobbing helplessly and his testicles look completely swollen. Jensen mutters a cruse. He's sure now. He won't be able to keep his word. He'd promised to leave Jared on edge, but the pitiful sight before him changes his mind entirely. He wants nothing more than to watch Jared fall apart around his mouth. 

He crosses the room and swallows Jared down before he can stop himself. Jared groans as Jensen moans around him. He grabs the back of Jensen's head and forces it down. Remarkably Jensen doesn't fight him, he allows himself to be face fucked on Jared's cock. It only takes a couple thrusts before Jared is spilling his load into Jensen's eager mouth. Jared's moaning his name all the while. 

Jensen dares a look up to Jared. He's got a beautiful shine across his face, he's not smiling. In fact neither of them are smiling. They now the severity of the dangerous game they've both just played. 


	3. Double Agent, What?

Jensen would love nothing more than a smoke right now. He's been smoke free for three years at least, but now he finds himself in desperate need of one. He walks along the deserted sidewalk to the nearest corner bar. Jeff is still waiting in a car half a block away, but Jensen can't report back to him--not yet. He doesn't have all the answers he needs. In fact, he's got a handful of squat. He intends to grab a drink, steel his nerves, and then return to Jared.

Mostly sober Jensen makes his way back to Jared's apartment, but something's not quite right when he reaches the door. The door hasn't been completely shut, and Jensen knows for a fact he had shut it. There are two men behind the door arguing.

"IF you had just done your damn job, he would still be here." 

"My job?" Jared questions incredulously. "What exactly was my job? It seemed to me that he was playing the role of interrogator good enough." Jared continues to ice his bruised and battered face. He'd barely had enough time to clean up and find his senses before Jeff was banging on his door.

"Yea, your job." Jeff yells. "You're supposed to find out any and all intel on Jensen and what exactly him and his partner were doing at the base that night.

"How do you expect me to do that when he was trying to kill me?"

"He was under direct order not to kill you." Jeff assures him. 

That's enough. Jensen bursts through the door and starts ransacking the room. "Where is it?" He shouts, as he checks the table, the dresser, and the overhead light. "I know it's in here somewhere." 

"Ackles!" Jeff asserts, "Outside now!"

Jensen turns on his heel to face Jared. Jared promptly throws him a right hook. "Serves you right asshole." Jensen starts beating back as Jeff's trying to hold him off. 

"I said outside, now! Ackles, that's an order." 

Jensen's bound to follow a direct order given by his commanding officer. Though he doesn't like it, he drops his shoulders and heads outside. 

"Give me another shot at him." Jared suggests, "Now that we both know who is on what side, I'm sure I can get something tangible from him."

"You sure you just don't want a repeat performance." Jeff asks with a slight snark to his tone.

Jared can't stop the small smile from playing at his lips. "No, sir. I only want to get the intel I need and get you people off my back. I'm sure I can get him to trust me." 

"Your second chance will come soon enough I'm sure. Jensen's not one to give up so easy. He'll be back, and when he is you'd better be ready for him." Jeff threatens.

"I still need to check in with my handlers." 

"That'll come in time. Right now you answer only to me, you got that?" 

Jared nods. It's not the least bit true. Jeff may be Jensen's commanding officer, but he's nothing to Jared. He doesn't have to listen to a word Jeff says.

Outside, Jeff catches up with Jensen, "Stop right there," he yells to Jensen's back. "Ackles, I said to stop right there." 

"Sorry, sir. Didn't hear you, sir." Jensen lies easily.

He turns to face Jeff who doesn't look at all surprised. He knows now that someone was listening on his and Jared's escapade. He also knows under any other circumstance he would be catching nothing but hell.

"You turned him before you let him walk from that base," Jensen accuses. 

"We had to," Jeff explains. "Unless you want the other side winning this arms race, he's the only chance we've got."

Jensen sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. This whole mess is worse than he thought. "He's a double agent." 

Jeff nods grimly.

Jensen's face falls even more. He studies the sidewalk in front of him, too ashamed to look his commanding officer in the eye. "What do I do now?" The words come out almost a whisper. 

"Now that you know his status. I expect you to meet with him again, this time without anyone's prying." 

Jensen nods, and starts to turn. 

"Oh yea and Ackles," Jeff stops him. "Next time, keep it in your pants." 

"And if I can't?" Jensen has to ask. 

"You either have to turn him completely or kill him. _When_ the time comes, I don't want there to be any hesitation. 

"Yes, sir." Jensen mutters and turns again to head back to the bar. He's not nearly sober enough for all this.


	4. Chance Meeting

Jared takes his time processing the events of the day during his shower. He fights off the temptation to jerk himself off while remembering his time with Jensen. He's not sure they'll do that again, so Jared has to keep replaying the memories until they're committed to his spank bank forever. 

After he eats a meager supper, he decides to head down to the corner bar. 

He sees Jensen sitting at the back corner table. No surprise really. That's Jared's usual spot.

Jensen's got his face down to the table. He doesn't even know he's being approached until, "Mind if I sit?" Jared asks the question in earnest. 

Jensen looks up and tries not to smile back at Jared. "Sure," Jensen kicks a seat out in front of him. There's no way they can be seen sitting side by side. They're on opposing sides of this thing.

A waitress comes over to take Jared's order and refresh Jensen's drink. 

"How'd you find me so easy," Jensen can't stop himself from asking the most obvious of questions. 

"I had no intentions of 'finding' you." Jared explains. "While I'm in town, this is my favorite hang out, and you're sitting at my usual table." He breaks a smile to Jensen. "It would seem it is you who's found me." 

"Oh," Jensen says. He downs his fresh drink and makes to leave.

"Don't," Jared grabs his arm, and Jensen meets his eyes for the first time. He never knew it would be so hard to face him.

"Look, there's no reason we can't sit here and talk like two grown men." Jared reasons with him. 

Jensen gives a small nod, "Fair enough," he says as he sits back down. 

The waitress brings Jared's drink. It's remarkably similar to Jensen's. 

"You wanna tell me what today was all about?" Jared leads with the elephant in the room. 

Jensen's face reddens. "I wanted to try a new tactic and you seemed like a prime candidate." It wasn't all a lie. 

"Hmm" Jared thinks aloud, "Maybe we can try that again sometime." He reaches a leg against Jensen's under the table.

Jensen's face drops again, "I can't." He debates leveling with Jared right here right now. Afterall, there's no one around to hear.

"I understand. I'm assuming they've told you what I am." 

Jensen's only response is a small nod. The words _kill him or turn him_ are playing on repeat through his head. Could he turn Jared? He wasn't sure. Jensen's never tried anything of the sort before. 

Jared dares to rub a long leg against Jensen's. "I'll level with you, if that'll help."

Jensen raises his eyebrows. "It'd have to pretty damn good." 

Jared nods and then tells his story. "The last thing I remember was being in my apartment. I'm not sure if I had anything to drink or not. I don't even know if I was alone. I don't remember anyone else being there. I can't be sure. Then I woke up clearly drugged and disoriented. I don't know how I got on to that base, and I don't have any recollection of stealing anything. I have no need to steal from your people. As I assured your commanding officer, I am not a threat to you."

"Fair enough," Jensen tells him, his face has grown stern. "But you're gonna have to do better than that. I'm under direct order to either kill you or turn you. At the moment I'm leaning toward kill you."

Jared doesn't buy it for a minute. Jensen made no move to get Jared's leg away from his. He leans back, turning his palms outward in sign of surrender. "I've told you everything I know. Perhaps you can help me fill in the blanks?"

Jensen considers this for a minute, but he doesn't trust Jared at all. "How about we get outta here, and go somewhere else with more privacy?" 

Jared smirks, "So you can take advantage of me again?"

Jensen glares, his green eyes go wide. "No, so we can discuss your options."

This was the second chance Jared had been hoping for. It's so soon, though. Nevertheless, he's got to take it as it comes. "Yea, we can head back to the apartment. Wait five minutes then follow me. I'm sure you remember the way."

Jensen nearly laughs, "Oh no. I'm not keen on whatever bug was planted there." Jensen never found it. 

Jared takes the wire along with the mic and throws it on the table in front of Jensen. "See there," 

"You knew it was there the entire time?" Jensen is nearly mortified. Had _he_ known it was there, he would have conducted himself a lot differently. 

"Yea, I knew it was there." Jared beams, "Didn't Jeff mention that _you_ were the one being interrogated. It would seem your presence on the base that night threw a kink into some plans that the brass had."

Jensen's face doesn't give anything away. Jeff didn't mention anything of sort. Jensen simply nods. He hadn't wanted to go back to the apartment, but he can't find a good argument against following Jared's lead.

The whole way back to his apartment, Jared quietly contemplates his options. He still hasn't determined a course of action once he reaches the apartment. He leaves the door open for Jensen to come in right behind him. He's waiting longer than expected.

"I was beginning to think you got lost," Jared tells him as Jensen enters. 

"I was trying to find a way out of this mess," 

"I have told you everything I know. It would seem only fair that you tell me everything you know." 

Jensen shakes his head. He doesn't know much more than Jared. "There were alarms going off everywhere that night. Jeff and I finally broke rotation and found you. Three other soldiers had to walk past you and completely miss you. I found it odd when we found you, but they're still green. They weren't entirely to blame. You know what happened after we found you until the time I left. I was supposed to catch up with my partner upon leaving, but couldn't reach him. He's apparently in a deep case down south. Only this morning I was picked up by Jeff and taken directly to your apartment under the pretense that I would be interrogating you over sensitive information. I was told they let you leave in hopes you would lead us to your contacts." Jensen smiles. "You know what happened after that." 

Jared thinks back fondly of this morning's events. "Yea, I remember. I got a feeling I'm going to be remembering that for a while." 

Jensen ignores the comment. He can't deal with that right now there's no way. "You said I could help you find answers."

Jared stills his face and then says, "Yea. I am supposed to meet with my handler and a few of his contacts tonight. I was hoping you could tail me. I can wear a wire and you could listen in."

"That's more than a one man job." Jensen would need someone to work comms and another as back up in case he got in over his head. 

"With all your years in the service, I'm sure you have people you can trust." 

Jensen wasn't sure. He didn't trust his partner at the moment. He knew that he didn't have the valuable document, and for some strange reason he believed Jared's story. However, he did have a few contacts he felt he could trust. He only hoped they were enough. "Yea, there's a couple." Jensen opens his mouth to provide more detail. 

Jared raises a hand. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know. The less I know the better."

Just then Jensen's stomach let's out a loud growl. 

"I'll bet your hungry. Here I'll throw you a sandwich together." 

Jensen follows Jared to the small kitchenette. There's no way he's going to be waited on by Jared of all people. "Here I can handle this. You go get ready. I'll reach out to my contacts and see if they have any plans for tonight." 

"Okay," Jared agrees. He finds it hard to walk away from Jensen. This shithole apartment doesn't seem so bad when Jensen is in it.


	5. War Games

Jared was nearly ready. He decided to leave his button down open and turn back to the kitchenette. "Can I get your help with this please?" He had deliberately saved the wire till last. He waited all the while Jensen was outside reaching out to his contacts. He knew Jensen was taking a big risk in trusting him, but he had an idea that he would be taking the bigger risks before everything was said and done.

Jensen takes a deep breath and steels his nerves. He crosses the small space to help Jared attach the wire from his back to his chest. "If they check you for one, you're dead. There's nothing I'll be able to do." 

"Don't get dead," Jared nearly cracks up. "Got it." 

"This is serious." Jensen reminds. 

"I know." 

Three hours later Felicia, Chris, Jared, and Jensen are in a conversion van parked half a block away from the warehouse Jared was to meet his people. Jensen figured the space was full of contraband weapons and such. He gritted his teeth knowing that's not why they were there. He couldn't move on it. He stops himself from giving Jared a confirming pat on the back. It was best his own contacts didn't see how fond he had grown of Jared.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure." Jensen tries for his best reassuring tone. The truth is he's just as nervous as Jared. 

Ten minutes later Jared is tied to a chair. "Do you know what you've been injected with?" His handler Mark is ruthless and the drug could be any number of things. 

Jared shakes his head feebly. 

Mark smirks. "I'll tell you then. Drepomilla. It's a form of truth serum. Devised it myself. Don't lie."

Jared groans and from the van Jensen is facepalming himself. How could he not think of that. One dose of truth serum and Jensen would have all the answers he needed from Jared. 

Jared wasn't sure he had been checked for the wire. He had assumed they hadn't thought to look simply because he was still alive.

"Right, let's get to the questions. First of all, do you remember anything about Wednesday the 24th?"

Jared doesn't hesitate. "I remember waking up at the base with no prior memory of why I should be there. Jeffrey Dean Morgan offered to turn me double and let me leave, so long as I interrogated a 'Captain' Jensen Ackles, and if possible his partner. Something had been stolen from the base before they had even found me. Since Jensen had made such a hasty exit he was their prime suspect."

Mark only nods his head. "And this morning when Jensen paid you a visit, what was it he wanted?" 

"Answers," Jared replies easily. In fact the truth had never came so easy to him. If Jared was any wiser he would have known he was in serious trouble. "He thinks I stole the material." 

Mark keeps his face schooled, cool smirk firmly in place, "Why my dear Jared you did. You see there were two intruders on the base that night. The one that drugged you and stole the document and then you. You're the fall guy."

Jared shakes his head, "No, no. That can't be." 

Mark nods his head, "Oh yea, it can be because it is."

From the van, Jensen starts making his way to the warehouse. Jared's in trouble and there's no way Jensen, in good conscience, can leave him.

"But why," tears form at Jared's eyes. He doesn't understand. He's a legacy. He's devoted his life to the cause since the tender age of 16. 

"You're too soft, too trusting, and too easily turned. They want you dead, we want you dead. It's a win win all the way around. Except for you I'm afraid." 

Jensen picks up his pace, and readies his weapon. 

Jared has so many other questions he wanted to ask. So many questions still left unanswered. He wanted to know more about the document. He wanted to know if it was worth his dying for because if this side wouldn't kill him surely the other side would.

"Any last words," Mark snarks as he cocks the gun. 

Just then Jensen busts in and goes straight for Mark, knocking his aim off. The bullet lands right in Jared's shoulder and he passes out. 

As Mark tries to get to his feet, Jensen has two more guns pulled. One aimed at Mark and another on the contact that had been there. Thank the Gods there were only two.

"You must be Jensen. Don't tell me you've come to save this sweet piece of ass." He spits blood and gives Jared a sideways glance. 

"Not exactly." Jensen's ready to fire, but he notices Chris at the back door. He shoots the contact and then cocks the gun on Mark. "Leave now, and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Yea, sure buddy whatever you say." Mark knows when to cut his losses. He goes to leave but doesn't get far before he's knocked out cold. 

Jensen makes quick work of untying Jared from the chair. Jared's losing a lot of blood and his head lulls. Jensen gives him gentle smacks on the face, "Wake up for me. Please, just wake up." Nothing.

Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind Jared's aware that someone is attempting to get his attention. He can't listen right now. Everything is so dark and peaceful. 

Jensen hoists him up by his good shoulder and tries to make his way outside. "Can you help me please." Jensen begs. Jared's all muscle and quite heavy. 

"Here I got you." Chris comes over to lend a hand. 

"What about Mark?" 

"We got him nice and subdued. What are you going to do with this one?"

"Lay him out in the back of the van. I'll give you directions to his place. Don't stop for anyone and whatever you do, whatever happens--no hospitals."

"Understood chief."

Twenty minutes later Jensen finally has Jared laid out in bed and now he can get to work removing the bullet. Jared still hasn't come around and Jensen's not sure what he's going to do. He feels like all this is his fault. He should have never involved himself with this kid. He removes the bullet and pours whiskey over the wound. He takes a shot for himself before setting to work on the stitches.

Once Jared's all patched up, Jensen goes to wash his hands. He's done everything he knows to do. He cut the shirt off of Jared not so carefully. It had to be thrown away. The shirt is the least of his worries right now. Jared's still not waking up, and Jensen's concerned about the blood loss. He looks at Jared laying peacefully on the bed. He still has the wire attached. Jensen works to remove it from him. Then without even thinking about it, he places an open mouthed kiss to the side of Jared's neck.

"Wake up for me please," 

"They were going to kill me anyway," Jared croaks. "If I'm to die by anyone's gun, I want it to be yours." 

_It will never be mine,_ Jensen thinks to himself. He holds Jared close. "This is a dangerous game we're playing. We have Mark, but I'm not sure how much use he will be."

"He has the document," 

Jensen nods, but Jared can't see it. "I know. In that case, the arms race is already won." 

"Arms race," Jared repeats confused. "We're in an arms race?"

"That's right," Jensen tells him softly. "We have been for a few years now. Exactly what have you been working on?"

"Ahhh a little bit of this, some of that, ya know? The usual stuff." Jared takes in a sharp breath, "Look in my cabinet. I should have some painkillers over there somewhere."

Jensen eases Jared back down on the bed. Jared had no idea he could be so caring, so sensitive.

Jensen returns a few moments later with some pills and a glass of water. He helps Jared sit up and steadies the glass as he drinks. 

"You're something else you know that?" 

Jensen ignores the question all together. "If they want you dead, come to work for us. They've been keeping you in the dark long enough. You will be brought up to speed then you can be my new partner." Jensen has a feeling he'll be needing a new one. His current one still isn't taking calls. He's either turned or dead. Maybe both.

Jared shakes his head, "Can't. People always end up wanting me dead. I seem to have that effect for some reason. I'm dead, it's only a matter of time." 

"I can offer you protection." 

Jared snorts. "You don't have that kind of authority."

"You've seen my file. You know I'm a ghost. I don't exist in the civilian world. That has granted me a lot of discretion."

"Am I really worth all that trouble and everything you'd be giving up? Just put a bullet in me and be done already." 

Jensen lets out a small chuckle. "I just dug one out of you. I'm not keen on putting another one in you so soon."

He gives Jared another kiss along his neck. If the bed were big enough, he'd lay next to him and watch over him. As it is though, he's going to need to set watch at the table--just in case any of Mark's men come back to finish the job. He brews a fresh pot of coffee and waits.


End file.
